Willful Expressions
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: It's hard living in the same house with someone you want to be with so badly. Bard feels these exact feelings over a certain butler. Will his dreams come true? Or will his feelings be crushed before they flourish? *WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI FIC*
1. Chapter 1

Willful Expressions

By: Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, did not invent baseball, and most certainly cannot play it to save my life. XD_

_Alot of people are gonna either be mad at me or call me crazy. But I do see this as a possible yaoi coupling. LET ME HAVE MY THOUGHTS! XD_

_As stated, this is a Yaoi fic. If you do not like yaoi then please do not read. I have other fics that are not Yaoi that you may enjoy instead._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ahhh his subtle hair. His elegance. His grace. The way he moved, the way he smiled. The color of his eyes that were jewels. His meloncholy ways. His childish ways. How was one to describe such an alluring person? Bard laid on his bed as Finni was fast asleep. His thoughts keeping him awake. How would someone like him even compare to someone such as he? He, who was like a rare flower that only those worthy could touch. He would was so close yet so far. Bard blushed as these thoughts invaded his mind. The image of the person flooding his mind. 'Ahh...Sebastian.' he thought with a grin on his features. 'Why are you so perfect?' he thought. 'I want to touch you. To hold you. To keep you in my embrace.' these words flooded in his mind. A tinge of color hit his cheeks.

He couldn't say how long he'd known it. But he'd fallen for the butler. The butler in black. The butler Sebastian Michealis. During his first year he'd loathed the man. He hated how perfect he was. How much better he was at simply everything. But after a while he'd realized he'd catch himself staring at him. He'd put himself in denial. Telling himself he only stared to see if the man would fail atleast once. He could not lie to himself anymore. The butler had captured his heart. Never had he fallen so hard for any man. As far as everyone knew he was a ladies man. A flirt to wanton women. But it was a lie. A complete utter lie. He always fancied men. But strangely his previous crushes had been burly men, men who had muscles, were strong. Some were even in the army as he was. Sebastian was the opposite of what he liked. But Sebastian. Sebastian being different sent a shiver down his spine. He was just as strong if not more so as those men. But his appearance was far more feminine. His slender waist. His smooth skin, that was soft. His silky hair. The scent off his body. Oh how he loved Sebastian's scent. Usually he loved the scent of gun powder and cigarettes on a man. But Sebastian's scent was that of more admiring pleasant scent. He smelt of flowers and sweets. Like candy made of sugar and flowers.

He blushed as he imagined Sebastian calling to him cutely. "Bard." he saw him calling him with a cute smile. In another image Sebastian was being shy and blushing, "Bard..." he put his hands to his cheeks as he turned away in embarrassment. And in a final image he saw himself and Sebastian sharing a romantic kiss. He squealed in delight in his bed as his flung his arms and legs rapidly as the image excited him. Finally falling on his bed and making his sheets float up then down.

Now he looked disappointed, yet tired as he had his arm on his head, "...I'm such a loser." he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He watched as the object of his affection was mixing some batter in a bowl. He clutched the door frame as apart of him wished it was himself that Sebastian was holding. He wished he was that bowl. He wanted to be that wooden spoon. And what's more he wanted to be the reason Sebastian smiled. He watched as Sebastian was happily baking. This was one of the few times he could say he saw Sebastian honestly smile. One of the few times he didn't need a reason to smile simply because he was truly happy.

"Bard." came a voice. He thought he was day dreaming again. "Bard.." it tried again. "BARD!" it shouted. Breaking him of his thoughts. It hadn't been a dream Sebastian was calling his name. Just not how he imagined it.

"Oh...uhh sorry what?" he sheepishly responded.

"Have you finished preparing lunch?" he asked in irritation. The chef had been staring at him for almost 30 minutes.

"Uhh...yeah..." he blinked at the butler. He couldn't help but notice how cute Sebastian looked when he was irritated. He was trying to prevent a blush from appearing on his face.

"Are you ill? Your face is flushed." Sebastian put a hand to his head. Bard could feel his blush growing in strength.

"No..i'm fine! I'm just a tad hot!" he ran, leaving a confused demon behind.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

'He touched me! He touched me! HE TOUCHED ME!' his mind was shouting in excitement as he ran back to another part of the kitchen. 'Sebastian touched me!' was his final thought before he tripped over something. "Ow!" he rubbed at his head.

"Owwww." Maylene rubbed at the back of her head. She'd dropped the mop and bucket she'd be carrying.

"Ahh! Sorry Maylene! I wasn't looking where I was going!" he helped her up.

"It's fine." she dusted off her dress. "Did something happen? You seem abit...excited."

"Ah...it's nothing...nothing at all." he smirked then dashed off.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He watched as he saw Sebastian serving Ciel his snack on the patio. He blushed with delight as he saw him doing his job effortlessly.

"Bard!" Maylene shouted at him to catch his attention.

"Ahh what?" he gripped the rifle in his hands.

"We're supposed to be testing the new bullets to the rifles!" she scolded him. Finni giggled as he watched.

"Ahhh, sorry, sorry, it's just such a beautiful day." he sheepishly replied.

"Aim at the targets! We need to make sure everything is in working order!" she was frustrated. She wanted so much to show Sebastian how good her skills were. Both her and Bard took aim at the targets and fired. They did this for a few hours. Replacing parts in the guns that were old. Testing the new bullets to ensure they were timed correctly with the shot. How much distance they got. All this and more. But soon they were finished.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Sebastian, i'm going inside. I'm tired of this air." Ciel stated in a bored expression.

"I understand."

"I'll walk myself to my office. I want some alone time." he stated.

"Of course." he bowed, then stood straight and watched as Ciel walked into the house. He giggled as he saw his master leave his line of sight. "Humans are so complicated." he stated as he started to clean up the dirty dishes from the snack his master had enjoyed.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Just one more test." Bard held a rifle, he got down on one knee and prepared to aim. "This one is a silver bullet." he stated as he prepared himself for the backlash of the gun. They'd been testing what metals worked best for bullets.

"Rodger!" the two saluted.

He silently prepared his shot at the target. He was calculating the distance when. "AHHHHHH!" came Finni's shout. Scaring him into pulling the trigger.

"Idiot! Why did you shout?" he shouted at him angrily.

"There was a cute little birdie." Finni responded with embarrassment. "It looked so cute! I'm sorry!"

"You made me waste a bullet!" he said as he was angry.

"Ahhhh!" Maylene screamed.

"What happened now?" Bard shouted. Everyone screaming was putting him on edge.

"Se...Sebastian!" she pointed at him. He was sitting on the ground. His hands to his leg, and he was bleeding badly.

"Ahhh... Sebastian!" he dropped the rifle and ran to him. Even though Finni had frightened him, the gun wasn't aimed at anyone as Ciel and Sebastian were on the patio, while the targets were to the far from it. He ran up to him to find out how he'd gotten hurt. "Sebastian!"

Sebastian trembled in agony as his held his wound to stop the bleeding. "Geehh..." he tried to keep himself from screaming. It was pure agony.

"How?" Bard was on his knees before the butler, he dug in his pocket for something to tie the wound with.

"It...it seems your bullet bounced off some metal and was...redirected at me..." he hissed in pain.

"Oh my god! Sebastian i'm so sorry!" he finally pulled out a cloth. There was so much blood. Even as he tied the cloth on the wound it was already seaping through. "You need a doctor!" he went to grab him, but Sebastian slapped his hands away.

"You've done enough!" he hissed in pain. "Guuhhh." he grabbed at his wound again. His gloves were stained red. He wasn't able to move his leg at all.

"Damn it let me help you!" he tried grabbing him again, this time abit more forceful. But Sebastian kept trying to keep him away, slapping at him. "Damn it Sebastian it might of hit an artery! You need a doctor!" he shouted at him.

The bullet was starting to make him feel sick. Silver was like a poison to demons. He felt himself becoming weak.

Bard grabbed at Sebastian's wrists finally to keep him from hitting him. "Stop it already!" he pulled him into his arms.

"Uhh..." he still attempted to keep up his battle to keep Bard away from him. He didn't want a human to aid him. He'd seen many demons get killed in their weakened stated. Though only his master knew he was a demon. He didn't want to risk it.

"We have to get the carriage!" Maylene shouted.

"No time! Get me a horse! I'm taking him to a doctor! Be quick about it, he's losing alot of blood! Finni get me more wrappings so I can try to stop any further bleeding!"

"Rodger!" Finni ran into the house, while Maylene and Tanaka ran to the barn. Once he'd had the bandages he wrapped Sebastian's leg tightly.

"Ahh!" he shouted in pain as the knot was tied. He was in too much pain to fight anymore. Maylene came back with Ciel's favorite horse, it was saddled and ready to go.

Bard picked up Sebastian bridal style and got on the horse, quickly.

"Take this with you." Tanaka offered a cloak. "He'll need to be kept warm, he's lost alot of blood and may become cold."

Bard nodded and grabbed the cloak, putting it between himself and Sebastian. "Tell the young master what happened." he stated before making the horse run at top speed to town.

Sebastian panted as he was sweating. His leg was throbbing, and he could plainly feel Bard clutching him to himself as he steered the horse. But he could only focus on the pain.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Young master!" Maylene came running into his office like a banshee.

"Maylene what on earth?" he shouted in surprise. She'd scared him when she swung the door open.

"Sebastian got shot!" Finni shouted. "Bard's taking him to a doctor!"

"What?" Ciel jumped out of his chair. He was utterably stunned at the information given to him.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He forced the horse to run as fast as it's legs could carry them. Soon he saw the hospital. And his determination grew. He made the horse do a harsh stop before jumping off it with Sebastian in his arms. "I need a doctor!" he shouted at a nurse. "He's been shot!" Sebastian had already passed out from the bloodloss moments before.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

For Bard waiting was like torture. But he'd recieved the news that Sebastian was going to be just fine. The bullet had narrowly missed an artery and they managed to remove it. Unfortunately the bullet had hit his shin bone. Which mean he wouldn't be able to walk for a while. He watched as the doctor put Sebastian's leg in a cast. An hour of surgery to remove the bullet had ended, he'd woken up only to find himself getting bandaged.

"Your a lucky man." the doctor stated. "If he hadn't brought you here so quickly you probably would of died from excessive blood loss." he continued to plaster Sebastian's leg.

Now that he was abit more aware he looked at his leg. It was his right leg that'd been hit. He looked at his toes with determination. He was trying to wiggle them but they wouldn't move.

"Your nerves are just shocked is all. Don't worry soon you'll be able to move your foot and leg."

"I see." he sighed in distaste. He was wearing a hospital gown at the moment.

"There all done." the doctor smiled.

"Where's my pants?" he asked as he clutched the sheet to his waist. He wasn't very comfortable being only in the hospital gown, with his gloves still on. He'd been told he'd been clentching his hands into fists though he was unconcious. He was just grateful his shorts were still on. That was one less embarrassing moment for him.

"Black nail polish Sebastian." Bard teased. "I never knew you were into that sort of stuff."

Sebastian glared at him. Because of Bard's redirected shot and his need to have surgery. His toes were being shown. Which meant his black nails were being shown for all the world to see. "Shut up! I'm still mad at you!"

"Right, right." he rubbed at his head. "Just so you know I called the young master to tell him your okay. And if it makes you feel better he's mad at me too."

"Good!" he shouted stubbornly. "And I still want my pants!" he shouted. He was having a temper tantrum.

"Oh you won't be able to get your cast through them." the doctor was writing something down. "I apologize but you'll have to bare with it for atleast a month. Unless you get some bigger pants. Unfortunately all the clothing shops are closed now." he tore the paper off his note pad and handed it to Bard. "He's well enough to go home. Take this to the front desk. The nurse will give you a prescription for him for the pain and to prevent any infections. I expect to see him again in about a month. Good evening." he left the room.

"Sebastian?" Bard looked at the demon.

Sebastian was shaking as he was positively mortified. He was to go home with no pants on. "Great...just great..." he growled.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Getting Sebastian to willingly leave the room had been a task in it self. Luckily he'd remembered the cloak Tanaka had given him. Sebastian had eagerly put it on, as his pants were folded neatly along with the rest of his clothes. They were put in the saddlebags as well as his right shoe and sock. Bard was holding a set of crutches that Sebastian was supposed to use at home. He stubbornly sat on the horse, with his arms crossed.

"Come on Sebastian!" he whined. "You expect me to walk all the way home while leading the horse!"

"Yes!" he shouted from his seat on the saddle. "You'll be lucky if I don't leave you behind!"

"Aww come on! I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry isn't good enough!"

Bard sighed. Sebastian was sitting on the horse maiden style as the cloak was long and he couldn't sit on it as he usually would. He gave up trying to be sensible though he knew it'd come back at him later.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting on the horse." he got himself into the saddle. Sebastian was in front of him.

"No! Get off! You're to walk all the way home!" he pounded on his chest in defiance.

Making the horse go, Sebastian nearly fell, but Bard wrapped an arm around him to keep him from falling. "Right, right. I'll keep that in mind the next time I mess up and the young master doesn't want us home before midnight okay?"

Sebastian stubbornly crossed his arms and looked away from him.

'He's so cute when he's mad...though right now I wish he wasn't mad at me.' thought with a smile.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When they'd gotten near the mansion Bard got off the horse and held the reins to pull the horse along. Sebastian was still in the saddle, but he'd gone from angry to simply miffed. Once they'd gotten near the house Bard held his arms open to him.

Sebastian sighed in distaste as he slid off the horse. Bard was carrying him bridal style towards the house.

"Sebastian!" Finni shouted in excitement as he saw them. "Ahh, your okay!"

"Yes, yes." he replied. "I just won't be able to walk for a while."

"Ohh...that stinks." Ciel responded as he walked up to them.

"Well young master I was shot in the leg."

"I know." he glared at the demon, an unsaid message within it. He saw Sebastian smiling at him. "Bard just take him to his room. The rest of you take care of the horse."

"Rodger."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel followed Bard as he led the way to Sebastian's room. Once there Ciel did a courtesy of actually opening the door for them. Watching as Bard helped Sebastian into his bed and remove the cloak. "You may go now." he stated.

"Ah...i'll have Finni bring your crutches later." he sheepishly replied before leave.

"So.." he turned to the demon. "Can't walk?"

"No." he smiled.

"Really?"

"Really."

"You can't lie to me." he glared at the demon some more.

"But of course young master." he grinned.

"Pft, fine, sit here all day then. But if I find out your faking it to get a break i'll shoot you myself."

"Oh the young master is so kind to care for me so." he watched as his master left the room. Leaving him all alone for the time being.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian sat in his bed and realized a dreadful outcome. In the many hours after being returned and being in his room. He had to use the bathroom. The only problem was the silver had affected his body as a whole. Not just where he was shot. So his good leg felt rather weak as well. He tried to think on what he could do about his situation. The crutches were put near his desk. "Stupid Finni. He put the crutches too far." he mumbled. After a moment he pulled off his sheets to reveal he was in his button up shirt, boxer shorts, and gloves. Putting his good foot to the floor, he prepared himself. Taking deep breaths. Using his bedframe he pushed himself into a standing position. Other than being abit wobbly on his good foot he was doing pretty okay. "So far so good. Now..." he reached for his desk chair. Grabbing ahold of it and hopping on his good foot while keeping his casted leg bent behind him. He panted for a moment. "This is exceedingly tiring. How do humans do this?" he asked no one in particular. He'd never been so wounded to where he was affected before.

Reaching for the crutches, he cursed when one fell to the floor. But he'd managed to grab one. "One should be fine right?" he asked himself as he remembered seeing some humans having a broken leg and using only one crutch. His bladder was making it known that if he didn't go soon he'd regret it. Putting the crutch under his right arm as he'd seen others do. He attempted to walk. But he balance was horrible in his weakened condition. He managed to open his door. Using the wall as additional support he attempted what he now felt was a very long journey. He unfortunately didn't notice the wet spot on the floor, so when his crutch touch it it slipped from under him. He suddenly was going down. 'Ahh...how embarrassing.' he thought as he awaited the impending fall to the floor. But he'd been caught instead.

"Need a hand? Or...more so some legs?" Bard teased as he held him.

Sebastian blushed in embarrassment. "I do can do it myself!" he shouted.

"Oh? And where were you going?" he asked as he stood straight. Holding Sebastian close to himself.

He looked off to the side as the blush seemed to want to stay on his face. "To the bathroom." he mumbled.

"Oh? Then let me help you, i'm rather used to helping the wounded use the toilet." he picked Sebastian up and started walking towards the indicated room.

"Hey!" Sebastian panicked. "What are you doing! Put me down!" he struggled.

"I told you, i'm going to help you." he smiled. Sebastian was abit unnerved at how capable Bard was actually being.

"I don't need your help. I'm perfectly capable of using the toilet on my own."

"Number one or number two?" Bard asked bluntly.

Sebastian's eyes widened in shock. "What?" He didn't understand the question.

"Peeing, or pooping. Number one or number two? I was trying to be subtle." he got to a door.

Sebastian clamped his legs abit, as his blush returned. He groaned in discomfort. Never had a human ever made him feel such embarrassment in his whole life. Bard had won at being the first. He grabbed at the hem of his shirt and pushed it down. Then he mumbled something.

"Huh?" he closed the bathroom door once they were inside.

"Number one..." he whispered. He was rather sure he was as red as a tomato.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. We all urinate. When you gotta go you gotta go." He walked over to the toilet.

"Wait! What are you doing!"

"I'm helping you. You said you had to do number one right?"

"I can do it myself!"

"How do you intend to stand with no crutches and only one good leg?"

"I'll figure it out!"

"Trust me i've done this before, the sooner you get this done the better." he prepared to put Sebastian down to stand on his good leg.

"I've changed my mind...i'll hold it!"

"You can't be serious." Bard stated. "Are you intending the hold it til you can walk again?"

"If I must then yes."

"You'll get a bladder infection attempting that. Just let me help you. I won't tell anyone I swear."

"I'd rather the bladder infection!" he shouted.

"Look if you don't go then the young master will be mad at me. Let's just save some time. We're already here. So just do your business, and i'll take you back to your room and you can pretend you never saw me. Alright?"

Sebastian weighed his options in his mind. Even if he sat on the toilet, he'd still have the difficulty of getting up again. He sighed in distaste. "Alright...BUT DON'T LOOK!" he blushed again.

"I know, I know. I'm just going to keep you steady. I'll be right behind you." he positioned himself to hold Sebastian by his hips from behind.

'Thats whats disturbing. I'll have to make this quick.' Sebastian thought as he started to relieve himself after making sure Bard wasn't looking. He all but sighed contently as he bladder emptied.

Bard was keep his eyes shut as he blushed profusely at hearing Sebastian relieve himself. 'Ahh...i'm holding him. He's so warm...he's so adorable not wanting anyone to see him use the toilet.' he gushed. 'I wonder...how big is he?' he thought after a moment. Cracking open his eye. Then closing it. 'No, no. I promised I wouldn't look...but being behind him. What a turn on.' he blushed.

'I never knew Bard was so capable medically.' Sebastian thought as he did his business. 'I'll have to keep that in mind. Though I don't like this particular part of it.' he finished.

Bard heard the final sounds of one urinating. Some toilet paper being torn and soon a flush. He decided it was a good time to take a peek. "Finished?" he asked as his chin was moving over Sebastian's shoulder.

This made Sebastian freak out completely as he had barely been replaced himself in his shorts. "I SAID DON'T LOOK!" he blushed furiously and started attacking him hastily as he twisted his body around. This turned out to be a bad idea as it caused them to fall over. Making Bard fall forward over him. But that wasn't what shocked Sebastian the most. What shocked him was in the fall. Bard's own fall had apparently been so sudden that their lips were now touching in a deep kiss. The fact that he was still blushing was not helping his situation.

Bard could only think he'd died and gone to heaven. As shocked as he was, he was apparently still able to realize what had just happened. And he didn't care in the slightest. He moaned as he felt those soft lips on his own. Only pulling away when he needed to breath.

Sebastian gasped as he was finally allowed to gain some air. He was shocked, revolted and entirely confused. "YOU BASTARD!" he started smacking Bard hastily, "GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!" he screeched.

Bard on the other hand did his best to grab a hold of Sebastian's wrists to keep him from smacking him some more. Finally he managed to grab a hold of them and hold on to them. "Stop it! Stop it! It was an accident! AN ACCIDENT!"

Sebastian panted heavily as he slowly started to calm down. Slowly his breath calmed as well. "You didn't have to moan you sick bastard!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry! Your lips were just so amazing that I.." he was cut off.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Sebastian rolled over on his side. "I don't even want to think about this anymore!" he shouted, then glared at Bard again. "If you tell anyone about this I will kill you!"

Bard sighed, but nodded. He got up and helped Sebastian up, and picked him up bridal style and headed to the door.

"Where do you think your going?"

"I'm taking you to your room." He stated bluntly.

"Do I look like a heathen to you? Take me to the sink so I can wash my hands!" Sebastian steamed.

"YOUR WEARING GLOVES! WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU NEED TO WASH YOUR HANDS?"

Sebastian promptly smacked him upside the head. "Just do it you moron! You've already ruined a good part of my day!"

Bard sighed again for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_And now i'ma be a jerk and have a great big old TO BE CONTINUED right here. =P Naw i'm not trying to be a jerk. This is just getting really long so i'ma split it into chapters. I know I need to update my other fics too, and i'm slowly but surely working on them (not just Something New) XD_

_Also i've put up some more items for sale on Just look for Shunhades and you'll find my ads. I know i've got some vhs tapes that no one will probably be interested in, but i'm trying . LOL. But i've got other stuff too. Take a look. Maybe i'll actually have something your looking for =)_

_Anyway as i've also stated this is a YAOI fic, thus if you do not like yaoi don't read it it's as simple as that. Reviews and comments appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2 Mature Chapter

Willful Expressions 2

By: Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. _

_Alot of people are gonna either be mad at me or call me crazy. But I do see this as a possible yaoi coupling. LET ME HAVE MY THOUGHTS! XD_

_As stated, this is a Yaoi fic. If you do not like yaoi then please do not read. I have other fics that are not Yaoi that you may enjoy instead._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian covered himself with his sheets. Hiding from the world around him as he was blushing profusely. But he'd managed to hold off until Bard had left. That much he was grateful for. 'Never again...' he thought. 'If I have to i'll never go to the bathroom ever again!' he thought, though he knew this to be utterably ridiculous. He was a living creature, and as such his body had to remove unwanted waste. Groaning he sunk deeper into his covers. "I wonder if the young master would be willing to grant me a private bathroom." he muttered. Thinking about the incident that'd happened. He could smell it. That certain smell any demon worth it's salt knew.

The scent of lust.

And it came from Bard almost like a second skin. For a while he'd known the human had such a desire towards him. But he pretended never to notice. Feigning ignorance in hopes that the human would realize he was not interested in the slightest. Compared to other demons, he was always considered rather unusual. He didn't go around mating with anyone who simply wanted it. And he certainly had no plans to go around mating with a human of all creatures. Humans were at the bottom of the food chain to his kind. A form of entertainment and meal was their soul purpose. So why did the incident in the bathroom bother him so much?

'I'm...horribly...insecure.' he thought to himself. As a young demon, he was at a very impressionable age in his life. Matters of mating confused him, and most other demons his age would of atleast experimented a few times by now. He'd only been with one type. And that was women. He remembered when he first lost his virginity. It was so glorious back then. He'd lost it to the most wanted demon female in his world. Though she was rather experienced compared to him, it was still a rather magical moment. Shaking his head from within his covers. "No...I will not even think about this anymore. It will go away on it's own. Until then i'll just wait for my leg to heal so I can get back to work and it'll be as though nothing had ever happened. Nope...it didn't happen. Not a thing." he told himself. "Not a single bit...no one can tell me otherwise..." he said to himself. 'But it did.' he said to himself mentally. Going silent for a moment.

"...Shut up." he told himself before shifting deeper into his covers.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

There was a knock on his door early in the morning. Turning to face his door he moved to sit up. "Come in."

"Good morning Sebastian." Tanaka came in as his usual self. He was holding a tray with food that was covered. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Very well all things considered." he stated as Tanaka placed the tray before him on a bed table.

"That's good." he stated as he opened the window. "The day is nice, let's allow some air in here."

"Indeed." he smiled. Just wishing he'd leave so he could fling the food he was given out the window. He was pretty sure it was either Bard or Tanaka who cooked it, and even though he could eat human food. The food those two made usually wasn't suitable for any living creature. Or a dead one for that matter.

Tanaka removed the lid from the tray to reveal the meal. "I've made my specialty. It is a meal from my country that we give to those who are ill. Rice gruel. Though it's abit hot, so you may want it to cool before eatting it. I've also added some egg for extra protein."

"It looks delicious Tanaka, i'll be sure to do so." he kept the smile on his face, even as Tanaka walked to the door.

"Oh, and i'll be sure to bring down a few books for you to read so you aren't bored. Is there anything you'd specifically like?"

" Anything is fine. Thank you."

"Very well." he finished then left.

Sebastian waited a minute before grasping at the bowl on his tray with his left hand. And with a flick of his wrist. Tossed the contents of the bowl outside the window and returned the empty bowl to his tray. "It looked very delicious indeed." he stated as he covered the bowl with the food lid. "Such a shame that it probably could kill an elephant."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel poked at his breakfast with his fork consistently. He was trying to figure out which was the edible part, and which was the part you weren't supposed to eat. The purple thing on his place looked like jello and jiggled as such, and by all means it was probably the only thing he could eat on his plate. If it was Sebastian who'd made it anyway. Since it was Bard who made it he was rather skeptical at eatting it. "What is this?" he asked.

"It's scrambled eggs." Bard stated with a smile.

Ciel raised a brow as he looked at the purple thing on his plate. "This is an egg?...Why is it purple?" he asked. Last he knew cooked eggs did not look like jello.

"Of course it's an egg. It's filled with the nutrients a growing man needs to gain strength. As our master I shall properly give you small amounts of poison so when the enemy tries you'll be immune!" he said happily.

Ciel promptly pushed the plate away from himself, pushed his seat back, and walked away. "I've just decided i'm not hungry." he stated before walking as fast as he could to his office.

"Oie!" Bard whined, as he watched his master walk out of the room. He sighed then picked up the plate. "I guess only Sebastian can make food the master will eat." he stated, as he put the play on the serving cart.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian was reading one of the books that Tanaka had brought him. Though they only provided mild entertainment, it was better than nothing. Unfortunately all the books Tanaka had brought him were all romance novels. "This is so unrealistic." he muttered. "Why would anyone just decide to give themselves to another after one kiss?" he sighed before closing the book. Perhaps later he could just ask Tanaka to bring him some art supplies. He'd rather draw than read romance novels that were nothing more than fiction. "Well...I guess i'll get a nap." he shifted in his bed to lay down. Looking outside his window for a moment. "...Damn you moon..." he stated. It was a full moon outside, and for a demon it was a time when sexual urges would come at their peek. Sebastian wished he could go and take a long cold shower. Closing his eyes, he tried to fall asleep so such desires would pass quickly.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bard walked down the familiar hall. He'd been ordered to take Sebastian some food since it'd been a while since his last meal. Ciel had ordered food from town that he'd deemed suitable for living creatures to eat. So here he was, carrying a plate towards the room he walked to with great anticipation...and dread. Knocking on the door a few times he didn't receive an answer. Raising a curious brow he opened the door slowly. "...Sebastiann..." he called soft. "Are you in here?" he peeked inside. Noting the room was dark as the lights were off. Opening the door wider he walked in. Closing the door and placing the plate of food on the desk before making his way to the bed. "Oh he's a sleep." he whispered as he saw Sebastian's face. "I better not wake him then." he was preparing to quietly leave until he heard a sound he didn't think he'd ever hear from a certain butler.

It was a moan. A light moan, but a moan none the less. Turning back, he watched as Sebastian shifted slightly. He was sleeping on his side, and was curled a bit. But that's when Bard realized there was a slight bit of movement from under the covers. He blushed as it dawned on him what Sebastian was doing. 'He's masterbating!' he thought as he sweated a little. Though this thought also greatly turned him on. Then he realized he hadn't be noticed, such a thought had turned him on even more, but he knew he needed to leave. He attempted again to sneak out until...

"Ahhh..." came another moan, just a bit louder than the first. For a moment he thought he'd been caught, but saw that Sebastian was indeed asleep. 'He's touching himself while sleeping!' came the next thought in Bard's mind. His current situation was making it exceedingly difficult for him to do the proper thing and leave. Sebastian let out another moan, and that was it. Bard without thinking walked over to the bed and pulled back the sheets slowly. Revealing the subject of his fantasies under a full moons light.

Sebastian moaned even more as the light touched his body. Turning on his back he arched as he felt another wave of pleasure wrack his body. Bard was so enthralled that he reacted by pulling Sebastian's shorts off entirely. Careful of his wounded leg as he did so. "Your so naughty Sebastian." he stated in a husky voice. "Playing with yourself all alone. How cruel." he stated as he positioned himself on the bed and spread Sebastians legs. Lowering his face he did a tentative lick of the butler's groin. Earning a moan as a reward. He smiled and started to lick his fingers before placing them at the demon's entrance, slowly he pushed a wet finger in while using his mouth to suckle on the demon's member.

"Aaahh!" Sebastian arched even more. Grasping at his pillow with his hands. 'This dream...it feels so real!' he thought. 'It feels good!' came his next thought. Moaning even more when a second finger joined the first in his rear. That's when his eyes flew open and he realized. It wasn't a dream. Looking down, he was shocked to see Bard pleasuring him. "B...Bard!...Ahhh!" he moaned. Bard hadn't stopped in his actions even though he'd woke up.

Removing his mouth he grabbed at the demon's penis before him. Taking in his hand and pumping it steadily. "Good evening Sebastian." he spoke softly. Still moving his hand and fingers.

"B..Bard...yo...you! Aaahh!" he tried to threaten. But the pleasure was overwhelming. 'Damn you Bard! Taking advantage! Damn you full moon!' he thought.

"Ahhh, I can't stop myself." Bard stated as he stopped his actions and pulled out his fingers from the demon. He grabbed at the waist of his clothes and removed his apron, then undid his pants. Pulling out his own hardened member and pumping it a few times. "Your so beautiful Sebastian...I love so much..." he got out.

Sebastian panted as he tried to have a coherent thought. "...Love...?" he said confused. He hadn't fully heard what Bard had said due to his pleasure fogged mind.

"I want to show you, how much I love you." Bard stated before putting his tip at Sebastian's entrance. Slowly pushing in.

"Aaahh!" Sebastian's head shifted from side to side. "Nooo!" he groaned out. "Don't! Bard don't!" he cried even as he was being filled. Then he let out a short pleasured scream as Bard he put himself entirely inside. His body reacted with a harsh pound suddenly. Something he'd never felt before, but had heard of. It was something that could only happen when a demon mated on the night of a full moon. The feeling of being claimed by a mate. His body did the same reaction a moment later. 'NOOOOOO!' Sebastian thought in horror with wide eyes. If Bard released his seed into him it'd be over. And he'd be claimed by a human. A thought that revulted him to his very core.

'He's so tight.' Bard thought pleasantly. 'He's like a virgin.' was the next one as he waited a moment for Sebastian to adjust to his size. After a few minutes he started to move. Slowly gaining rhythm as he was trying to be gentle with Sebastian. Lowering himself to hug Sebastian close he continued to thrust, moaning in delight.

"Aahhh! Uhhh...Ahhh! Uhhhh! Aaahhh!" Sebastian moaned as his face became flushed. He tried to think on what he needed to do to get the human off him, but his mind was only thinking of pure pleasure. 'This...is bad...I can't...my strength...it's not working...' he thought as Bard kept thrusting into him. 'It feels too good!' he tilted his head back. Then was surprised when Bard lifted himself up and started to turn him to lay on his stomach. He moaned even more as he was forced to changed position while he was still filled with Bard's member. He felt his backside being raised while his front was low.

"I want to take you from behind." came Bards voice before he continued to thrust.

Sebastian trembled as he started to drool as he moaned. His eyes were glazed over. Drops of precum dripping from his member onto his sheets as Bard restarted his actions. 'Ahh...nooo!' he tried to clear his head. But Bard had started to thrust faster, making the pleasure more intense.

"I'm...cumming...Sebastian.." Bard grunted as he continued to thrust. He was so close, and wanted to give his love to the one he loved so much.

Those words seemed to enable Sebastian to regain part of his senses, for he started screaming in a panic. "NOO! DON'T COME INSIDE!" he shreeked, even as he released several moans in the process.

"I...have to!" Bard continued to thrust at a rapid pace. "I love you Sebastian!" he shouted in his own pleasure.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!" he screamed as his eyes were wide and went blank. He was nearing his own release.

"Uhhh...ahhh! Ahhhh!" Bard started to scream his release. "Sebastian!" he filled the demon with his own seed. Sebastian screamed as he'd released as well at the same time. "I love you!" Bard shouted as he was near the end of finishing. Taunt muscles relaxing as he started to pant even as he still held onto Sebastian.

Sebastian twitched and shuddered with dull wide eyes as he kept his gaze at the blankets that were only mere inches from his face. Part of this was due to releasing in pleasure. The other part was due to his body was identifying the person who'd yet to pull out of him as his mate. When a demon is claimed they had no control over the process and would blank out while it was being completed. Soon a golden light appeared just at the center of his lower belly. Shining brightly as something was etching into his skin. It was the name of his now mate. Bardroy. Shining in letters before it faded as if it had never appeared in the first place. "Uhh..." was the only sound he could utter softly. His mind was going in circles as it was making changes to his very thoughts. Unlike humans, demons did not have freewill when it came to their mates. The one who did the claiming was dominant and dictated what the claimed did such as how the relationship would go, when they'd mate, how they'd mate. The one that'd been claimed would be nothing more than a slave to their mates desires. If your mate said we're doing it right now, that was what happened. There were no arguments. If one was told to sleep around for money then it was so. If it was your mates choice that you were to give birth to several babies, then you did as such without any form of complaints. Of course two males mating such a concept wasn't so easily done if your mate didn't have such an ability. But it could be done however. If one took the proper steps even a male with no birthing capabilities could do things to ensure it would happen.

Sebastian's mind finished inputting theses changes into his very being. His eyes returning to normal before he took a light breath and collasped onto his sheets. Bard then pulled out of him, not knowing the outcome of his actions and covered them with the conforter. Holding Sebastian close and feeling like the greatest man alive. "That was amazing." he light a cigarette in his mouth.

Sebastian's eyes trembled as he kept his back to Bard. Only thoughts of horror and mortification filling his head at what had been done. After five grueling minutes, Bard stated something he wished he hadn't.

"Want to go again?"

His lips trembled as he tried to fight the reply he didn't want to give, but he couldn't, "Yes." it came out from his lips. He clearly heard the cigarette being put out and he was turned to lay on his back. Bard spread his legs and replaced himself with a moan before laying over him. He shuddered at being penetrated again.

"I'm so happy." Bard whispered. "This is the happiest day of my life." he kissed Sebastian deeply on the lips before parting. "I never thought someone like you would love a guy like me back." he started to kiss him along his neck. "Say that you love me Sebastian...you do love me right?" he placed his face at the crook of Sebastian's neck.

He took a pained breath, "I love you..." he stated softly as tears fell from his eyes. He didn't want to say those words. Bard started to thrust again, making him moan.

"Aaahh! Tell me how much you love me!" Bard moaned out as he continued to pound into the demon.

Sebastian grasped at his back, moaning as he continued to stare at the ceiling of his room. His mind commanding him to answer his mate. "I...I love you! I love you so...so much!" came his reply, " I love you with all my heart and soul!" he screamed as he arched his back slightly. "Do whatever you want to me! Use me for your pleasure! Aaaahh!" he grasped at him tight as Bard started to go faster and harder.

"You like what i'm doing to you huh?" came the next question in a harsh dominant type tone. A tone Sebastian didn't even think Bard knew how to use. "Say it! You love it!"

"Ahhh! Ahh! Ah Uh! I do!" he trembled as he was overwhelmed with pleasure again. He wrapped his arms about Bards back tightly, "I love how your pounding into me! I love how you fill me with your seed!" he moaned in ecstacy. He was nearing his release again and he could sense Bard was close as well. After a few more minutes Sebastian gained his release, and Bard after a few more thrusts did as well. Both panted heavily as they calmed from their second orgasums.

Bard started to kiss him heavily, delighted when Sebastian kissed back feverishly. After a moment he parted his lips from his own and kissed Sebastian on his forehead. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked. "I was a bit rough there."

"I'm fine..." Sebastian grasped at his sheets and pulled them towards his chest.

"You sure? I didn't hurt your leg anymore did I?" he removed himself from the demon and did a check of his cast. "Everything seems fine." he rubbed at the cast with a hint of gratitude. Sebastian just covered himself with his comforter and turned away. "Are you sure your okay? You seem a bit...off?" he looked at him with worry.

"I'm okay..." he mumbled. "Just...tired..."

"It is rather late." Bard looked at the clock beside Sebastian's bed. It said it was one in the morning. "Is it okay if I sleep here? I don't want to wake Finny."

"It's fine." he continued to look at the wall. Feeling the extra weight of his bed lift as Bard had gotten up to lock the door.

"Can't have Tanaka or someone walking in on us ya know?" he stated with a smirk before going back to the bed and covering himself. Sebastian just turned his back to him and curled himself slightly. "Are you sure your okay?" He leaned over to try to get a look of Sebastian's face.

"I told you i'm fine." he stated.

"Alright." he stated with a hint of worry, before settling into the sheets and wrapping an arm about Sebastian's waist. "Good night."

"Good night." he shifted his gaze towards his hand that was near his face. Flexing his fingers as he remained deep in thought. For a short while he thought Bard had passed out, but it didn't prove to be true.

"You know Sebastian...I know your probably scared." he tightened his arm about Sebastian's waist. "That your probably wondering how this affects your duties as a butler to the young master. And how...well...how can you be in a relationship when the young master needs you ya know?"

Sebastian just remained silent as he listened.

"But you know, you have a right at happiness too. Your young, and well...I know being a butler...you have a rather strict code of conduct. Unlike me, who's got it pretty easy. But...I don't think the young master would fault you for it. Your only human after all. A human with wants and needs." he kissed him on his shoulder. "Do you get what i'm saying?...I'm not good at this sort of stuff."

"Good night Bard." was the only response he gave him. Clearly hearing the frustrated sigh behind him.

"Sebastian, I want you to tell me. Tell me your feelings, tell me when your feeling hurt. Tell me when you need me. Don't be afraid to show me your weaker sides just because you have to put up some face for the master...okay? I want you to be open with me with your feelings. This is a two person relationship, you have options too." he leaned over to see if the demon was sleeping. "You listening?"

"Yes...I understand." he stated as he shifted a little. "I'm really tired...can I go to sleep now?"

Bard laughed light through his nose. "Yeah...sorry. I guess I got a little emotional there." He laid back down and pulled Sebastian close to himself. "Good night."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When he woke up, he was glad to see that he was alone in his bed. Rubbing at his head, he groaned in frustration as he turned to lay on his back. He didn't know what to do. Bard of all people was now his dominant mate. And he couldn't think of anything to correct the situation. Though Bard was a human, Sebastian was already feeling like his current predicament was taking forever at just waiting for the man to die. One of the ways he knew he'd become free again. Sitting up he turned to see a cart of food beside the bed. He blinked in surprise several times. The food, it smelt...edible.

He noticed a card next to the dish, grabbing it he opened it and puffed out his cheeks in frustration.

_Good morning baby!_ It started off as he read it. _I'm soooo sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up, but here's a tasty meal that I made for you out of love! I hope you like it, it might not be as tasty as the food you make but I did my best! It's porriage with strawberries and honey! Make sure to eat up so your leg can heal properly! Kisses! Your Bardy boo!_

Sebastian's eye twitched at the last part. "Idiot." he tossed the letter onto the edge of his bed. Laying against his pillow in a huff with his arms crossed. Tapping a finger on his arm. "What to do? What to do?" he chanted. He did not want to wait for the man to die so he could be free. As much as his mind and body would do as Bard asked, he himself still could think for himself. He wouldn't be the first demon to be mated who didn't actually love their partner. And he most certainly wouldn't be the last.

He groaned in frustration as he couldn't come up with anything. Another thought was etching at his mind. "I need a bath." he wrapped his arms about his good light that he'd bent upward. "I'm sticky." he growled in distaste.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Everyone couldn't help but notices Bard's new demenor. He was humming happily, food was being cooked properly, and not once had anything exploded in the kitchen. To everyone else's shock, Bard hadn't even made an attempt to reach his supply of flamethrowers, dynamite or grenades to cook with.

"Sebastian would be so proud of you." Tanaka stated as he stood idly by. He was helping to cook lunch. "Not once today have you made a mistake or blown anything up. He'd be greatly impressed."

Bard laughed as he rubbed at the back of his head. "Ahh well...i'm just trying to do my best. I mean he does alot and doesn't ask for much right?" he blushed. 'It seems like i've been able to calm down after being with Sebastian.' he thought.

"Well whatever it is that's made you improve so much hold onto it. It's doing a great job." Tanaka stated as he took the tray of food and placed it on the cart. He was going to go take it to their master.

"I will." he grinned. "You best believe I will!" he stated happily.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Nooooo this is NOT the final chapter to this fic. Sorry for taking so long to update it. I was just thinking on how I wanted it to go. How long I possibly wanted it, things of that nature. Originally I wasn't sure I wanted to have such a mature scene so soon, but then I kinda decided...well...I really don't intend to have this be very long (meaning if I can i'd like it to be less than 10 chapters), but of course if it turns out that way no biggie. I frankly rather enjoy this couple as a Yaoi pairing. As well as others like Vincent x Sebastian xD (Yes you read that right LOL) I also have another fic i'm working on that I won't post until atleast this one is complete. And I can already see MANY people attacking me for it. But when you get down to it...IT WORKS! I won't even tell you what the pairing is. Only that it's a Yaoi pairing and your all probably gonna be like WDF? O.o at me. _

_Give me credit. I'm owning up to this. xD Not sure if some of you have noticed that i've kinda updated some Yu Gi Oh fics as well. Honestly I really need to learn to turn my brain off when working on stuff, but I just can't seem to. My only saving grace is I don't mix up the plots to my stories. (THANK GOD!) I also know I greatly need to update my Vampire Hunter D story, and my Katekyo Hitman Reborn story. Honestly since the Vampire Hunter D fic is so long (per chapter) it makes it hard to type it all out in a timely manner. But I will update this! The Reborn fic i'ma try to work on it's latest chapter tomorrow at work. So far in the past few days, I have (yay!) been taking the time at my job (that let's me have my laptop at certain work sites) to type up atleast 1 chapter to a fic. I have one site (I have 4 sites) where I can't take my laptop with me (DAMN IT!) because it's a day site and thus I do have to pay attention to who is coming into the building. (My other sites are graveyard, so I don't have to care as much). I know some people also want me to post my fics to my deviantart account. Hmmm i'm still thinking about this mind you. And I think if I do, i'll only post...certain fics perhaps...though chances are I won't because I kinda like having my account be my only fanfics account, and I like my DA to be for my art and photos and stuff...Plus it makes it easier for me when it comes to updating. I'm not officially sure of my decision on this, but should it change i'll let ya guys know._

_Reviews and comments appreciated. *holds out tissues for any possible nose bleeds that may have occured during the reading of this chapter*_


	3. Chapter 3

Willful Expressions 3

By: Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. _

_Alot of people are gonna either be mad at me or call me crazy. But I do see this as a possible yaoi coupling. LET ME HAVE MY THOUGHTS! XD_

_As stated, this is a Yaoi fic. If you do not like yaoi then please do not read. I have other fics that are not Yaoi that you may enjoy instead._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He sighed as he lowered himself into the tub of steaming hot water. Which was just right for him. Finally being able to get a bath once things had slowed down in the manor. He'd gotten Finny to help him as he didn't want Bard anywhere near him for the moment. Staring at his leg that was proped on the pillow on the side of the tub for a moment before he growled. Though that didn't aggitate him nearly as much as Bard's stupidity had. Why did humans have to be so idiotic? He pondered. They did things on a whim with not so much as a single thought as to what could happen. His rear was still slightly sore from before. A painful reminder of his predicament. "How am I going to fix this?" he tapped his finger on his arm. "Bard is a rather stupid human. Perhaps I could trick him into releasing me as his mate." he thought aloud. "But how can I do it without him finding out what I am?" he tried to think some more. "The young master would not be pleased if it was discovered that I was a demon." he muttered. Ahh...another problem. How was he to keep this from the young master? If Bard were to have him do something before he were set free while in front of the young master his predicament would be known. He couldn't let him find out about it. It would be a worst case scenario.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Once he was out of the tub, though he must admit he did enjoy getting an hour bath. He was back in his room. Sitting on his bed as he tried to contimplate what to do. Until there was a knock on his door. "Come in."

"Soo..." Ciel smirked at him as he poked his head into the room before completely walking in. "Is your leg any better yet?"

"Sorry young master, but it is not." he replied as he shifted on his bed to make some room should his master want to sit.

"Well I brought you something." his sly smile seemed to grow. "Something to keep you entertained."

This made him raise a brow as it dawned on him his master's hands were behind his back the whole time. After a moment he revealed the item by holding out infront of himself towards the demon. It looked like a cat plush. And after he saw it his eyes grew wide. Instantly grabbing it and hugging it. When it made a sound he pulled it away from himself in confusion. "Wha...?"

"It's a new product." Ciel replied. "I'm seeing if a squeeking plush would be work having in production. It's like a rubber duck. But not for a bath."

Sebastian squeezed it again. Making it squeek. As if he was trying to figure out if the toy was worth keeping or not. Or if it simply confused him.

"I want you to tell me your thoughts on this product. What you like and dislike about it, so we may improve it. I figured you'd be the best one for this task as you are the most suitable for animal toys."

"Animal toys...?" he looked at his master in disgust.

"Yes. I figure as a demon, you'd be the closest thing to a pet at the moment. I intend to make those for people's pets. Enjoy." he smirked. Getting up and leaving the room. Sebastian promptly threw the thing at the door. On impact it made a squeeking sound, and bounced on the floor a few times while making the squeeking sound with each bounce.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bard was cooking up a storm. He decided he was going to do his best to bake a cake for his dear Sebastian. Mixing the cream quickly, he hoped it would turn out right. He'd never baked before, so this was his first attempt. "I think this is about right." he inspected it for consistency.

"Bard!" Maylene shouted in surprise. "You made a cake! And the kitchen is still intact!" she was shocked.

Promptly he smacked Finni's hand with a wooden spoon, as the younger blond was attempting to get a taste. "Don't touch that! It's for Sebastian." he remarked. Suddenly having an understanding of how Sebastian felt whenever they tried to sneak food.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" he pouted. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Hmmmm..." he tried to think for a moment. "Nah, I think I got it." he started icing the cake. Feeling rather accomplished as he proceeded to do so.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Sebastian" Bard poked is head into the room. "Are you awake?"

The demon sighed as he closed the book he was reading. "Yes, i'm awake." he stated in annoyance. Hoping Bard would make his visit short.

"I made something for you." he came into the room with his hands behind his back. "Do you wanna see it?" he smiled.

"If I say yes, will you leave sooner?" he sighed again. Pressing against his temples as he already felt a headache coming on. When something was placed before his vision, he blinked several times.

"It's a cake. I made it myself. I hope you like it, cause you tend to use alot of strawberries when baking, so I figured a strawberry cake would suit your tastes." he beamed.

Hesitantly taking hold of the plate, he was wary of it. "It's not going to explode is it?"

"No. It's completely dynamite free." he scratched under his nose with a grin.

He sniffed at the confection for a moment to see if he were telling the truth. This made him utterably shocked. The cake smelled like a normal, gun powder free, cake. "And you made this yourself?"

"Indeed I did." his grin grew. "Go on. Try it! I think you'll like it."

Slowly picking up the fork he took a small piece. Looking at it for a moment before actually putting it in his mouth. His eyes grew wide. It actually tasted good. No where near his skills of course, but good enough to where he was sure even the young master would eat it. "It's very well done. I'm impressed Bard." he complimented.

That made Bard feel like a million pounds of gold. He never thought in his life he'd ever get a compliment out of Sebastian of all people. Especially not for food. He was feeling so elated, that it was actually kind of a turn on for him. Even as he watched the black haired man finish off the cake. "Sebastian..." he stated in a husky tone.

"Hmmm?" he hummed as he finished off the cake. He had to atleast pretend it was something he'd usually eat. Or else he'd make the man suspicious.

He licked his lips suggestively, "Can I have a taste?"

"Oh I apologize, it seems i've eatten it all." he stated as he placed the empty place beside his lamp. "When my leg is better i'll bake you a cake in return."

"No I mean, can I have a taste." he emphasized as he sat on the bed and put his face close to the demons. Looking at him expectantly.

'Ooooohhh...' he thought as it finally dawned on him what the man wanted. Without intending to he blushed. Cursing his luck as his body reacted to the man's want. On the inside he was thinking he should tell the blond to leave. Physically, he leaned in for a kiss. A very unwanted kiss. But he couldn't help but obey.

Bard deepened the kiss. Moaning in delight since the blackette had conceeded. Or so he thought. Lifting a hand to the back of his head to push him closer to himself. Slowly easing the man to the bed. He was hard with need. And couldn't contain himself any longer. While his lips were busy, he used his freehand to undo the knot to his apron. Once that was done he tossed it away and undid his pants. Parting from the kiss, he whispered. "I want you. Now."

Sebastian wanted so much to tell Bard to go away, to stop touching him. Instead he nodded to give him consent. Which made his stomach twist in knots. It was so unfair to have to fully obey him when he didn't want to. But until he could get the man to set him free, he had no choice. After a short time, Bard had entered him. Having prepared him while he was alone with his thoughts. He couldn't deny that it felt wonderful. Sex was apart of a demon's life. And he couldn't deny that the man was actually rather good at it. What seemed like an eternity, took only ten minutes before they both gained their release. Panting heavily, and feeling revolted with himself since he couldn't tell the man above him how he truly felt.

He pulled himself off the demon below him. Feeling rather good. "I should get back to work." he muttered. Not really wanting to leave.

"Yeah." he agreed.

"I'll come back later." he gave him a final peck on the lips. Cleaning himself off with a handkerchief before replacing himself in his pants and retying his apron. "Love you." he left the room hesitantly.

Sebastian growled in distaste. Now he was even more frustrated, and needed another bath.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After his second bath for the day, he tapped his finger on his arm as he slouched in his bed in utter annoyance. It seemed Bard's things were already starting to slowly migrate to his room. A few shirts, some pants that looked like they needed to be mended, and a baseball. Bard walked into the room wearing his pajamas and drying his hair with a towel. "What's with you?" he asked as he noted the demon's annoyance.

He simply growled and he glared at the man. Somewhat hoping he'd be intimidated to end the rather one sided relationship.

Bard on the other hand simply shrugged and hung his towel over the chair by the desk. And climbed into the small bed. Pulling the demon so he'd lay down too he held him close and turned off the lamp. "Goodnight." he gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight." he muttered under his breath.

"We should get a bigger bed, don't get me wrong I like being close to you, but I feel like i'm gonna fall off." Bard stated with some amusement.

"It's a single person bed. Of course two people won't fit well on it." he shifted. "And why would we need a bigger bed anyway?"

"Don't you want me to move in so we can share a room together?"

"Not really."

Bard was taken a back by that remark for a moment. But after he just smirked. "Oh I see, your still unsure with this aren't you? Or maybe you don't want the young master to find out because you'd need permission to be in a relationship?"

"Those things and more."

He raised a brow in confusion, "And more...?"

"Nevermind. Forget it."

"No tell me." he sat up. "I want to know."

"No you don't." he turned his back on the man. "Your selfish and greedy, you don't care about anyone other than yourself."

"What do you mean? Sebastian..." he reached over, but his hand was slapped away. "Sebastian..."

"Just go to sleep." he pulled the covers higher to himself.

Blinking a few times for a moment, he laid back down, looking at the darkened ceiling in deep thought as he tried to figure out what was going on. Briefly wondering if he was rushing things too much. And that maybe perhaps he was assuming that since Sebastian was such a looker that he assumed that he would be at the same page as him on the relationship. 'Maybe I need to slow things down. He probably feels like i'm forcing myself on him.' he thought. 'Maybe i'm intimidating him when it comes to sex?' he questioned. 'I don't want to intimidate him, i'll try to go slower.' he pouted. 'But it'll be so hard, he's so good in bed it's like doing a virgin each time.' he blushed. Then shook his head quickly. 'No, no! Stop it Bard, your turning yourself on! No sex for you tonight!' he scolded himself. After a few minutes, he noted he was failing miserably. "...I gotta go to the bathroom." he got up. Earning a confused look from the demon. He needed to alleviate the pressure that was making his pants tight.

After he was gone, Sebastian just stared at the door for a moment. "Well...that was weird." he stated to no one in particular. Then got comfortable in his bed to get some sleep.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

In the morning he woke up and saw that the blond was still sleeping. Scrunching his nose he noted the distinct scent of one who'd had a release. Doing a quick check of himself, he found he was still clean, and sighed in relief, for he feared Bard had had his way with him and he had slepted through it. He also noted there wasn't any stains on the sheets. Then it dawned on him about what the man had said last night about going to the bathroom. He couldn't help but giggled at the thought of the blond going to the bathroom to relieve himself. 'It seems i've slightly misjudged this human.' he thought. Thinking that whenever Bard had an erection he would go to him for sex without so much as a thought to his feelings on it.

Bard groaned and stretched as he woke up. "Good morning." he yawned.

"Good morning." he snickered.

"What's with you?" he asked as he sat up.

"It's nothing." he snickered for a moment longer.

"How's your leg?" he asked as he touched the cast.

"Healing."

"Does it hurt?"

He raised a brow on that one. "Of course it hurts, I was shot in the leg with a bullet."

"Right." he rolled his eyes as he propped Sebastian's leg on a pillow. "Well i'm gonna wash up and make us breakfast." he got off the bed. "Any requests?"

"Not really." he replied as Bard started to fluff his pillows.

"Do you want anything? A book? A drawing pad and pencils? Something?"

"Hmmmmmmm...I guess a book would be nice. Something that's not romantic." he stated as he was surprised that Bard had even taken the time to ask. "And bring me the sewing kit."

"Why the sewing kit?" he looked puzzled.

"Because you have a pair of pants that's in need of mending, and I won't have them stay unmended."

"Those are my favorite pants, you don't mend your favorite pants!"

He sighed, "Just get me the sewing kit you idiot!" he threw a nearby book at the man. "This isn't a negotiation!"

As much as the man whimpered, Sebastian simply got to work on mending the pants that looked as though they'd been through several wars. He started to wonder if the pants were even salvagable, but found the material was still good. Working on them slower than usual so he'd have something to do for a while. After a few hours, the pants looked just like new. And one wouldn't even be able to tell there was several holes in it before. Folding them he placed them beside him and started to clean up.

"Hey!" Bard picked up his pants. "They look great! I can't believe you got them back to their original state!"

"What would I do if I couldn't do something as simple as this?" he smirked.

"You really are amazing Sebastian! I was skeptical about it! But wow! Thank you so much!" he hugged his pants to himself.

"It's nothing. Really." he closed the sewing kit after everything was put in it's rightful place.

Bard jumped onto the bed and gave Sebastian the biggest kiss on the lips he could muster, surprising the demon as he wasn't expecting such a reaction. "I love you." he kissed him again. "I love you." he did a few more kisses. "I LOVE YOU!" he kissed him several more times before he let him go. "You have no idea how important these pants are to me! I love you! I love you! I love you!" he hugged him tightly.

"Uhh..I...uhhh..." he was stunned. Not really sure what to say. He'd never got such appreciation for something so small before.

"To repay you i'm gonna make you a tasty dinner and dessert!" he was still bouncing with joy. "Look forward to it!" he ran from the room with his pants in tow.

"Umm...okay..." he blinked. Wondering if all humans reacted the same way over things of that nature.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was amazingly shocked when the food was presented to him at the dinner table. He'd been fully prepared to order food for dinner. Only to be presented with a plate of meatload, mashed potatos, and vegetables. And to top it off, not only was it all recognizable. It all actually looked delicious. What shocked him even more, was that Bard had cooked it himself.

"And for dessert I made a cherry pie." he grinned happily.

Ciel took a hesitant bite of the meatloaf, and his eyes grew wide. It was delicious! The meat was cooked just right, and had just the right amount of seasonings. "Did Sebastian help you?" he asked.

"Nope, he's been in his room all day for bed rest as per your order." came the response.

'What on earth could of happened to make Bard cook so well? Did Sebastian use some sort of demon power to make sure he couldn't burn things?' he pondered, but proceeded to eat his meal. "It's satisfactory." he dabbed his lips with his napkin.

This made Bard feel like he was on cloud nine, since he'd never gotten such a praise from the young master before.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian himself had been shocked that the meal was entirely edible. Even more shocking was the pie was just as good. When bard had said it was going to be tasty, he was livid about it. He couldn't understand what had made the human go from burning everything, to actually making everything edible over the course of just a few days. But he was also not going to complain. It meant he didn't have to worry about his master not getting proper meals while he was ordered to bed rest.

"Mr. Sebastian, how are you feeling?" Tanaka asked as he came into the room with a tray.

"Very well."

"It's so stuffy in here, why don't we open the window." Tanaka smiled as he opened it to let some fresh air in. "It's such a lovely day."

"Indeed."

"Now then it's time for your medicine." he offered the demon some pills and a glass of water. They were painkillers and to ensure he wouldn't get an infection.

"Thank you Tanaka." he took the pills and took them even though they would do nothing for him. Once he was done, he handed the man the glass and smiled.

"I see your reading Shakespear. He's a fine playwrite."

"Indeed."

"Which of his works are you reading?"

"Romeo and Juliet." he replied. "To me it's a rather interesting if overly dramatic tale."

"Overly dramatic you say? How so?"

"Well it seems that it would be too much of a pain to go after someone who's family is against it."

"Ah...but when you love someone, you'll do anything to have them at your side." Tanaka smiled as he picked up all the dirty dishes. "I must be going back to work now. So enjoy your book." he left.

Sebastian on the other hand seemed confused by his statement. "...Do anything to have them at your side?...Huh.." he looked back to his book. Suddenly feeling a bit more interested in the story. And curious about how it would end.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_And that is all for now. Wow I sure did take a while to update this particular fic. I'm sorry. Honestly I was having some difficulty on this chapter. I don't want to rush things, but I also don't want things to move too slowly. Especially since this it's a day to day life fic ya know? _

_Right now I am on spring break. So i'm trying to update the fics that haven't been updated in a while. Though the fics with the longer chapters are gonna take me a bit. Probably even past spring break. Especially since i'm working on a painting that i'm going to enter into an art contest at my school. I have until March 28 to get it done. And i've already gotten it drawn on my canvas I just need to actually paint it now. I'm thinking about either starting it when I get home, or working on it tomorrow since I don't have work until 11 pm my time anyway. That'd give me time to get a pretty good amount done on it. And plus I wanna give it plenty of time to dry before I submit it. I honestly have no expectations to win. I just wanna be able to say that for once I entered an art contest with one or two of my works because i've never done so before. If I win, great, if not, atleast I can say that I tried, and hope that people enjoyed my submission. Though I keep saying submission, I honestly am going to try to submit 2 paintings. If I have the time to do the second one at any rate. You can submit a max of four works. So I might even submit my tree that I did in my art class last semester. Since it'd qualify by the date. Anything after March 2011 qualifies. But we'll see. I'd need a frame for my tree. Which wouldn't be a problem to get._

_Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There was some information on it that's needed for later chapters. So even though this chapter may seem a tad boring. It was a necessary evil. _

_Reviews and comments appreciated! I will try not to take as long to update this fic. But if I do, I apologize. Life Drawing and Astronomy in the same semester isn't easy. X.x And if I pass them this semester, i'll be taking the second parts of those classes next semester as they would be the last 2 i'd need to get my associates. *falls over in exhaustion* And to top it off, I haven't even started my cosplays for AX. EEEPPP! *dies*_


	4. Chapter 4

Willful Expressions 4

By: Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. _

_Alot of people are gonna either be mad at me or call me crazy. But I do see this as a possible yaoi coupling. LET ME HAVE MY THOUGHTS! XD_

_As stated, this is a Yaoi fic. If you do not like yaoi then please do not read. I have other fics that are not Yaoi that you may enjoy instead._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He dried his hands on his apron as he'd just finished doing the dishes. Very sure that Sebastian would be pleased that not a single dish was broken. Though he wasn't sure he'd put the pots back in all their proper places since Sebastian had a spot for each one, he figured it would be atleast satisfactory. "Oh, Tanaka. How long were you there?" he asked when he noticed the old man.

"Not long. I just got here." he replied as he placed a small tray of dishes in the sink.

"Let me do that." he turned on the faucet.

"It's quite alright. I will do it myself. You've been working hard all day." Tanaka took over by doing the dishes. Finishing them quickly. And drying them with a cloth. "I think the young master was pleased with the meal you made today."

"I know isn't it great?!" he was all smiles. "I can't wait to tell Sebastian!"

"I'm sure he'll be happy to know of your praise."

"You think so?"

"Sebastian can be hard, but he's not against being honest."

"It's tough being a butler huh?"

"Indeed. Being a butler is not the easiest job when working for a family of nobles. But it can be the most rewarding." he smiled as he remembered many things that Ciel's father Vincent had put him through.

"Tanaka, i've always wondered. Do you have any children?"

"No." he finished drying the dishes.

"Don't you wish you could of had some of your own?"

"Indeed a person of my personality would of love to of had children of my own. But the fact is i've raised over ten children in my lifetime. So I do not feel that i've missed out."

"Wow...over ten children." Bard looked at him in awe. "That's alot of kids."

"And I loved every one of them. It's hard not to love something that you've taken so much to care for." he got a little sad. "Some of them even passed away before their prime. It's heartbreaking. Like you've lost your own child."

"Tanaka..."

"Remember Bard. Protect the thing that is the most precious to you. You never know when the time will come when it is gone."

"I understand Tanaka." he replied. Thinking heavily on the things that had just been said.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian suddenly found himself with a nose full of flowers at his face. Bard was grinning at him. Not realizing that no one wanted a messy bouquet of flowers shoved directly into their face. Grabbing it he lowered it from his face and wiped at his nose. "Do you like them? I thought you'd like them cause they looked pretty."

"It's fine." he double checked to make sure none of the petals and leaves fell onto his bed. The bouquet Bard had made consisted of some flowers from the garden. Roses, daisies, lavander, and even a sunflower. He was fairly sure his garden was ruined over the small arrangement. But apart of himself also couldn't help but how much effort had gone into it. "Thank you." he reached over for a vase and put them in. Trying to make them look nice even though they didn't really go together. He jolted when Bard grabbed his foot. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a foot massage." Bard replied as he proceeded to do as such.

"I don't need aaaaaa..." his nerves went against him. Pleasant sensations running along his foot as Bard gave him the foot massage on his good foot. He'd never had one before. And didn't understand until now why humans enjoyed it. He could just feel the stress melting away. And tight muscles loosened under the man's fingers.

"Sebastian...are you okay?" Bard looked at him confused.

"Yeeessss..." he practically moaned.

This made Bard smirk as he continued to work his magic. Slowly working his way up Sebastian's leg, his hips, waist. Turning him over gently and working his back. "My god you have more knots than a net!" he announced when he noted how tense Sebastian was. Making sure to work them out. 'No wonder he's grouchy.' he thought as he continued.

Sebastian on the other hand was on cloud nine. He could swear his body was melting like butter. He moaned when Bard had worked out a particularly tight knot. Once his back was one, he went for his arms, and then his shoulders, neck and finally his head. By the time Bard was done. Sebastian had passed out entirely.

"Wow. Someone was exhausted." Bard commented when he finished. Smirking when the demon didn't budge even when he covered him with the comforter. "I guess i'll sleep in my room tonight." he turned out the lights and shut the door. Leaving Sebastian to sleep.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He groaned as he stirred in his bed. Pushing himself up and promphtly falling back down. "Oh god..." he groaned even more. His body was sore. More sore than it'd ever been in all his life. He'd heard massages were good for ones body and would make one realize they were hurting in places they didnt' feel were hurting to begin with. But he thought it was just a much of made up non sense. He could honestly say he'd take anything he'd said back. As good as the initial massage felt, he was in pain right now. And it wasn't helping that he couldn't push himself off his stomach either.

Ciel came into the room, and was surprised to see the position his butler was in. Walking to the side of the bed his face was pointed at he looked down at the demon. "I never knew you slept so much like a human."

"It wasn't intended."

"In anycase, is your leg better yet?"

"Currently my leg isn't the problem."

"Oh! So it's healed!" Ciel stated with some excitement in his voice.

"No. I simply stated it wasn't my current problem."

"Eh?" he raised a brow in confusion. "So then what is your current problem?"

"I can't move."

"What?"

"I can't move." he repeated.

Ciel poked Sebastian on his shoulder, earning a pained hiss in return. He did it again and the result was the same. "So how did this happen?" he asked.

"Bard gave me a massage."

"And what did he break your spine?"

"No. My body was simply under a mass amount of stress, and he released it. So now my body is sore."

That made Ciel snort.

"It's not funny." he growled.

"For you maybe." he tried to hold back his laughter. To see the demon so helpless from something as a massage was just too funny in itself.

"May all your meals be burned." he retorted with distain. But Ciel was too busy laughing to notice.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After a few hours he found he was able to move again. Though rather stiffly. But it was an improvement. But still, the pleasant sensations that remained showed it wasn't all bad. But much to his horror, Bard had migrated a few more things to his room. The items were rather sexual in context. And right now he was trying to reach for the last item he was trying to hide in his bedside drawer. It was a box of condoms. And the human had just left them there for all to see. He couldn't allow such an item to be left out in the open. Questions would come up. Awkward questions. But not only that, he was sure there would be many implications if certain other humans were to see the box. And what would he need condoms for? He just didn't see the use for the things. If one was to mate, then mating should be natural. That was his opinion.

Finally he'd managed to snag the box with the use of his crutch, and tossed it into the drawer. Slamming it shut. It was by pure luck that Bard had brought in the items after his master had left. But he'd spent the good course of two hours getting every time from the far end table to hide them. It amazed him at how perverted humans could truly be. And made him wonder between demons and humans. Which was the more perverted species. In his mind, it was humans. Though he'd accidentally dropped one of Bard's magazines, and it amused him at how some of the images were considered adult content. To him alot of them were childish at best.

Bard came in with a tray of food he'd made for lunch. Noticing his stuff that he'd brought in earlier he pouted. "Aww where did my stuff go?"

"I put it in the drawer." he pointed. Making sure to have a tone that showed his distaste.

"Awww why?" he pouted as he placed the tray before him. It had a plate of sandwiches, a small bowl of fruit and tea.

"Because they were inappropriate thats why." he replied before taking a bite of one of the sandwiches to pretend he'd been hungry. It was mostly to taste the food to see if it was edible. It was. Though there was just a little too much dressing in the sandwiches in his opinion. But they were still over all satisfactory.

"Awww." he pouted even when he opened the drawer to find everything in there. "I wanted them to be ready for use at a moments notice though." he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!" he closed the drawer while blushing. "I gotta get back to work now. Enjoy your lunch!" he gave him a quick peck on the cheek before fleeing.

"Weird human." he stated before polishing off the food. And making a note to teach Bard how to make tea properly. It tasted of water. Meaning the tea hadn't been soaking long enough. So it was essentially. Brown water. So he poured it into the vase with the flowers. Not seeing the point in wasting it.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The house was partially in shambles. The garden a mess. But on a happy note, the food had improved. Ciel had come to find very quickly that even though Sebastian was stuck in bed until his leg healed. He could tolerate quite abit so long as he had good edible food. And he was just simply lucky that he wasn't expecting any guests. Then he might actually panic. Right now he was doing the most un noble thing he'd ever done. Bard had decided to make some homemade ice cream since it was hot. Using a recipe he'd found in Sebastian's recipe books. For a while the chef had been the one churning it. But the moment his arms got tired, he'd had Maylene do it. The curiosity had gotten the better of him as he'd never seen ice cream made from scratch before. So he'd looked in, and somehow he'd ended up as the next person churning it. Who knew ice cream could take so long to make?

"Come on young master, surely you have more arm strength than that." Bard watched over him.

"It's hard because of the ice!" he shouted in his defense. Continually churning in hopes of getting to taste the frozen confection sooner. Though he could swear his assistence was making it take longer. Bard kept stating otherwise, but as far as he could see, the mixture had yet to become actual ice cream. "How long does this take anyway?!"

"Several hours." Bard replied. "This is the best way to make fresh homemade ice cream."

"This better be some damn good ice cream!" he growled. Trying to use his strength to turn the lever faster.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When Bard had carried him out to the viranda for some air, he'd been mostly embarrassed. Simply because he wasn't properly dressed. But the chef didn't seem to care in the slightest that he was only in his nightshirt. Sitting him on one of the chairs and propping his leg up with another that had some cushions. Did his protests mean nothing? He would of liked to atleast have some pants on.

A small bowl was placed before him. Making him look up at the chef in question.

"It's some homemade vanilla ice cream with fresh fruit slices."

He looked at the bowl, indeed it appeared to be ice cream with fresh blueberries and mango slices. But he had to wonder about the taste. Taking a spoon, he took a small taste. The vanilla was a little strong, and a bit too sweet for his tastes, but it was tasty. The fruit helped to ease the flavor of the ice cream. Making it a tasty delight for those who enjoyed such things.

"The young master helped. We spent hours churning it. Do you like it?"

"It's good. A bit too sweet for my tastes, but i'm sure the young master will enjoy it."

At that Ciel had sat down, and was enjoying his share of the spoils. "It's good." he stated.

"Thank you young master." Bard bowed politely. Which made Sebastian's jaw drop slightly.

Bard had shown such manners. It was unbelievable. As many times as he'd scolded the man over his manners. This was the moment he choose to display them. He was so stunned that he'd actually dropped his spoon. Ciel was equally shocked. But managed to keep his spoon in his hand.

"Well i'm going to go start preparing dinner. So enjoy your snack." he announced before retreating into the manor. Leaving the to to silently ponder the same questions.

Who was that man? And where was their chef?

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Yay I finally managed to get another chapter of this done. Someone had recently asked me when I was going to update this. And I was actually working on the chapter in my head before they'd asked. You see, I have this story planned out. Even the ending. But because of somethings I want in this fic. I have to think on how to do it. And how to present certain things. Granted I could just have Bard and Sebastian boning in every chapter to satisfy those who read this. That's just not what this fic is entirely about. So it makes it a little difficult to a certain extent. But not overly so. I just keep playing certain things in my mind to see what would be best for this fic. Then as i'm typing if I find it doesn't work with my plans, I edit it. But needless to say. I am greatly sorry it took me so long to update this fic. I know this chapter probably isn't what people would like. But it serves it's purpose. And I hope you guys enjoyed it just the same._

_I hope everyone had a good Christmas and Happy New Year. Mine were pretty good this year. = And because of peoples generosity, I was able to get some things i'd been intending to get with the money I was given for Christmas. As well as use it for some gifts for other people. I am actually also still working on merchandise for Anime Boston. I'm not sure what the future holds for that, but i'll keep everyone updated._

_Hope everyone has a great year for 2013, and I will keep working on my fics to update them. I should also be graduating from college this year with an associates of art in art in May. So long as I don't mess up or anything. xD Wish me luck!_

_Reviews and comments apprecitated._


End file.
